


The Scarlet Thief [PODFIC]

by AlcatrazOutpatient



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bitty is basically Robin Hood, Canon like Swearing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Jack does not approve, Jack past remains tragic, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Pining, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Slow Build, more tags as they become relevant, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlcatrazOutpatient/pseuds/AlcatrazOutpatient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty hadn't set out to be a villian; he just had a creative way of doing the right thing.</p>
<p>Alternatively...</p>
<p>Jack's week was going great, till a rookie villain with an attitude froze him to a wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scarlet Thief [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itsybittle (SweetCaroline91)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCaroline91/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Scarlet Thief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944332) by [Itsybittle (SweetCaroline91)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCaroline91/pseuds/Itsybittle). 



> Disclaimer: Check Please! is owned and written by Ngozi Ukazu.

[Click to download from Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wbsku9j6kbiyq0w/The%20Scarlet%20Thief%20-%20Chapter%201.m4a?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that I didn't completely butcher the pronunciation of Lardo's axe too badly. I obviously don't speak Vietnamese, so I used the audio option from Google translate.
> 
> I'll try to get a new chapter up whenever Itsybittle posts them.


End file.
